A broad international research effort to develop nucleic acid analogs and vectors for treatment of cancers, chronic diseases, and microorganisms has reached the stage of clinical trials and the first FDA approval of a DNA drug. Great progress has occurred since the last Conference on Nucleic Acid Therapeutics in 1991. The 2000 meeting will provide a forum whereby the most recent developments in preparing gene specific drugs and vectors, and applying those agents in preclinical and clinical trials will be shared among scientists, clinicians, and regulators from around the world. Support is requested from NIH for a portion of the travel expenses of the 24 invited speakers. Funds for other expenses will be raised from interested vendors and pharmaceutical firms, as well as the International Union of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology. The conference follows the design of a Gordon Research Conference. Up to 300 participants will arrive on a Saturday, then attend six 20-minute talks during each morning and evening session on Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. Oligonucleotide Derivatives, Diagnostic Oligonucleotide Chips, Mechanisms and Pharmacology, Preclinical Trials, Gene Therapy Vectors, and Clinical Trials will be discussed. Poster sessions will be held in the afternoons, leaving participants free to discuss mutual research interests and develop new projects. The cost of food is included in the registration fee. Most participants will stay at the conference hotel, and eat all their meals together. This meeting design encourages the maximum possible interaction of participants. The conference design, as well as the modest registration fee, hotel costs, and airfare will maximize the feasibility of attendance by young faculty, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students. Speakers will be directed to present hard data from recent experiments, as opposed to illustrative presentations intended to persuade investors. There will be no special luncheons for speakers, no outside conference management firm, and no expensive banquet. Some of the funds raised will be utilized to make possible participation by promising young investigators who are unable to identify sufficient support for travel expenses. Through this design, the 2000 conference will stimulate new collaborations and potentiate new ideas by new and experienced investigators.